


Pillow Love

by Zeath



Series: Egbert's Love [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Grinding, John is 15, Masturbation, NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds a new thing to 'love'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Love

It's been a week since John's first masturbation attempt. While it was fun to plow down on the edge of the bed, he actually got some burn on his cock from it. That wasn't fun, slathering cream on to sooth the healing process. So, he had to think of a new way to get his rocks off because that ejaculation part was the best thing ever. Like he struck gold inside his balls. He felt that he had built up a need to release, prodding at his limp cock in his boxers. "Come on..."

He didn't really know how to get it going, the only time it was hard was when he woke up in the morning. Sometimes he didn't even get hard in the mornings, just laying in a wet patch. He swear he didn't pee in his sleep. It wasn't sensitive but if he poke at the tip then it was twitch, there was a hole in the top of his cock that was probably for taking a leak but it was also a spot for him to feel good. He would use his pinkie to dip into the slit and wiggle, the stimulation making his cock fill with blood and pulse with arousal. Now he was in business.

He gently took the tip of his pinkie out of the slit, not knowing what to get off on. As said, the bed was out of question and his dick didn't seem to want to wait any longer. Leaning back until he flopped on the bed, pillow being fluffed up as his head plopped on it. Wait, a pillow?

He could straddle that no sweat, sitting back up to collect the pillow and putting it under him. He then proceeded to straddle it and then tested out the waters by rocking his hips. Ooh yes this was much better, it was softer for a start but it held his cock to rub in all the right places. He shut his eyes and sunk into the pleasure of his clothed cock humping into the feathered pillow.

John leaned forward to grab the headboard, using it as a handle to grind his body down more, letting out a gasp of pleasure. It wasn't enough friction, the erection hot and heavy in his underwear but couldn't get what he wanted with the barrier of his boxers in the way. Decided it would be better naked, the brunette sat up and slipped his thumbs under his boxers, pulling hem down and off, laying the fabric on the bed just in case his father decided to walk in. He then proceeded to straddle the pillow once more and try out the direct skin feel. "Holy shit."

It was definitely more sensitive, his balls has more room to rub against the pillow and the tip of his dick was already leaking into the fabric. He would have to wash the pillow case before his father knew about it. Rutting against the feathery pillow, John held onto the headboard once more, his little hips circling to get as much friction as he could. His bottom lip was sucked into his mouth and chewed on to hush his moans; finding out that he was loud the first time wasn't that great to know because now he would have to find ways to quieten down. He didn't want to be heard doing this stuff, it was embarrassing. But it felt good so he couldn't just stop.

The humping turned into desperate grinding, needing to feel his skin being rubbed raw by his pillow. It's the first time that his cock had been out while masturbating, now that he could tell the difference between end having his boxers on or off he would definitely prefer being free without confinement a of underwear. Though his pillow probably didn't like having precum leaked on it, whatever. " _Mm_... Mmhn..."

His chest was tightening and relaxing with each harsh pant he let out, his lower stomach getting that ticklish feeling again that he only knew once before as the moment before he came. His balls were tensing up with each pitiful hump into the pillow, forgetting the headboard as he lay forward, hands laying flat on the mattress to get a better rhythm going. He was close, so fucking close.

"Ooh...! Haaah!" John had to shove his fist in his mouth when his climax finally ran through his body, sending jolts through his very core. His untouched cocklet spurting out a weeks worth of sperm into the fabric. He rode out his orgasm with gentle humps to the soiled pillow, letting out tiny mewls of pubescent innocence. Once he had finished cumming, his body going limo and laying flat on the bed to breathe normally.

His hips and crotch lay on the pillow which was getting cold and sticky by now, it was unpleasant to feel on his sensitive dick. He slipped off the bed with wobbly legs, taking the pillow case off and wadding it together, wiping the few drops of cum from his cock to the ruined fabric before opening this door to peek out into the hallway to see if his father was around. He didn't hear any movement and he took that as a win, tip toeing down to the basement to shove the pillow case deep into the washing machine.


End file.
